1. Field of the Invention
A continence device in the form of a cube or block of resilient foam material capable of being collapsed into a small volume condition and encapsulated in a capsule of gelatin or the like and which includes a string or cord passing through the material and connected with a traction bead engaged with a distal surface of the block or cube of foam material. The continence device provides for voluntary trapping or blockage of gastrointestinal effluent when voluntary and natural control is lacking such as when a person has had a colostomy, ileostomy, or in other situations involving fecal incontinence. An introducer is provided for inserting the capsule, the reduced volume soft foam material therein and the line or cord and traction bead into a body orifice such as a stomal orifice, anus or the like. The introducer is in the form of a tubular member, such as a straw which is passed over the cord or string and has one end engaged with the capsule and is provided with a flexible section to facilitate insertion of the device into the desired body orifice with the gelatin capsule then being dissolved in the presence of body warmth and moisture to enable the compressed soft foam material to expand to a predetermined size and shape for blockage and temporary retention of gastrointestinal content in the body orifice.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Various devices are known which can be inserted into a body orifice while in a reduced volume condition, permitted to expand and then retracted. Such devices include inflatable hollow resilient members and other expandable members for use in obtaining specimen material for diagnostic procedures, absorption of body fluids such as catamenial devices and the like. Also, it is known to provide collection bags for receiving body fluids and effluent which are involuntarily discharged by persons that are incapable of controlling the discharge of gastrointestinal effluent for various reasons.